


All My Life I've Envisioned You And Now Your Here

by Aj090901



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle field he called a home would fill with bright explosions signaling someone’s death. But late at night all those thoughts drifted from his mind as he closed his verdant eyes. The sounds of the battle outside disappeared. And all he had left in those moments where his dreams. He dreamed of another world. He dreamed about a place where all was peaceful. He dreamed of the life he always wanted. But that wasn’t all he dreamed about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hidden away in the back of a drawer was his light saber. Kanan refused to wear it for it only reminded him of his failure. How he wasn’t strong enough to protect the people he loved. The battle field he called a home would fill with bright explosions signaling someone’s death. But late at night all those thoughts drifted from his mind as he closed his verdant eyes. The sounds of the battle outside disappeared. And all he had left in those moments where his dreams. He dreamed of another world. He dreamed about a place where all was peaceful. He dreamed of the life he always wanted. But that wasn’t all he dreamed about.

He dreamed of a boy with shoulder length hair. That looked like the back of a raven as it took flight in the night sky as its black feather reflected the moonlight. Bright blue eyes wide with curiosity and filled with trust. A smile graced his lips as he looked upon something with the kind of love you reserved for family, fondness. He would then towards Kanan where his smile would brighten. Then his cheeks would turn red and he would look down at his hands.

Each night Kanan dreamed of the boy. His dreams never changing. He told his Master and Master Yoda. The only reason Master Yoda knew was because he asked if they where visons. His master told him they where just dreams, but when his master walked away Master Yoda would pull him aside. Telling him that if he believed they were visions then all he had to do was believe in them. Master Yoda believed he had potential to become a Master on the council. Then Master Yoda disappeared and he was left with the people who never believed in him.  He threw them aside, discarded them without a second thought. Returning to battle only for them to return as soon as he put his head down and closed his wishing eyes.

**Then the dreams changed.**

The child was older. His eyes an even brighter shade of blue. And this time when he looked at Kanan he whispered something. ‘I love you.’

For a long time Kanan lived in harmony with these dreams. Anticipating them to come as he slept.

**Then the dreams stopped.**

For weeks Kanan grew impatient as he waited for them to return. But little did he know they would never come back. Somewhere within the second month he realized that. He knew the Jedi code: Never become attached.

In the world he lived in everyone needed a little hope. Especially a Jedi. Not knowing when the peace would return. Not knowing if he could even fight back. But then he met Hera. And for some reason he felt like he was a little bit closer to the raven haired boy then ever before.

Before long the dreams where just a distance thought in the back of his mind.

**Then Ezra Bridger stole one of his carts.**

And that. That was okay as long as Kanan got to know him. Got to protect him. One day he would see that smile turned towards him just like in his vision. One day the peace would return.

**Then Kanan realized that he had fallen in love.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ezra was little he had a nice life. A mom, a dad, and his imagination. He remembered the day the empire took his parents. His bright blue eyes released tear after tear until his eyes were red from irritation. He was depressed. He believed it was all over. Zebo came into the tower when he heard what happened. He took Ezra into his arms and rocked him back and forth. As Ezra fell asleep he dreamed. For a very long time he only dreamed of falling.

He’d wake up gasping for breath. Never once did he expect to reach the ground. He believed he would always fall because no one cared. Zebo left to get a job with the Empire. And Ezra was all alone.

**Then the dreams changed.**

This time when he was falling a hand reached for him. A gloved hand that was attached to a piece of white and green armor. Ezra realized then that someone was trying to save him. He became stronger as the hand in the dream got closer and closer to him.

**Then the dreams disappeared.**

Ezra was lost without the hand that reached for his life. It made him think that no one cared what happened to him. That the person had given up on him. He just didn’t realized that the dreams would never truly leave him.

**Then he fell.**

The dreams came back but this time he fell faster and came closer to the ground. Before he could hit the cold, wet concrete he would wake with a gasp. Ezra refused to sleep anymore. He feared that one day he wouldn’t wake up. Or the dreams would become a reality.

**Then something changed.**

Ezra had to sleep. He just wouldn’t sleep as much. So he was startled awake when the hand appeared again, but that wasn’t what woke him. No it was the man’s voice. He could hear a man screaming for him. Saying that he would catch him. Ezra could then sleep slightly better knowing the man was there to give him hope.

**Then Ezra saw something.**

This time something was different when he fell asleep. When he fell this time the hand appeared again. This time it grabbed his outstretched hand. But Ezra still fell. This time the man fell with him. And when he looked up all he saw was bright verdant eyes.

**Then Ezra met the crew.**

Ezra didn’t immediately put together the clues. He stilled dream of the hand, but this time the eyes begged him to recognize them. Pleading for anything. It wasn’t until Ezra fell of the side of the ghost did he realize who the man was.

**Then the dreams changed.**

Kanan caught him and it was like the dreams were trying to show him something.

**Then Ezra spoke to him.**

When Ezra’s mouth opened while Kanan had his arms wrapped around him he was shocked at what he said. But all Kanan did was respond right back. ‘I love you, too.’

**Then Ezra realized he had fallen in love with Kanan.**

That was when he realized what the dreams meant. They were trying to show him the future. Give him hope when he had none. The dreams did one last thing.

They showed him a future where the empire was gone. A world where all was peaceful. Children played as he watched on fondly. He then turned to Kanan to see him watching him. A blush quickly spread across his face, so he looked down at his hands. He looked back up to whisper something to Kanan. And then he woke up to the sound of a war outside. Running to get a gun so he could help the ghost escape the newest TIE fighter they had on their tail.

And somehow he knew that one day that dream would be his life.

**That was his new hope.**


End file.
